


Kinktober 2018

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-proposal Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: A collection of my Kinktober fics for 2018.[Chapter 2: Or, Robert gets ready to propose. (Set before proposal 2018).]





	1. i want to make you happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Lactation~~ | ~~Roleplay~~ | **Smiles/Laughter** | ~~Toys~~
> 
> Or, Aaron and Robert enjoy their honeymoon.

He loves how his husband laughs; giddy, wild and free, the noise bubbling out of him like the fizz in the champagne they’ve been sipping all afternoon. Their second complementary bottle in as many days.

Aaron suspects his mum and Paddy might have something to do with that. But he’s hardly going to look a wedding gift in the mouth. Not when it’s put _that_ smile on _that_ face.

Robert is sprawled out shirtless on the deck chair beside him, the warm Spanish sun turning freckled skin of his chest, arms, and legs a nice, deep gold and making him seem blonder than when they’d first got here as he rapidly sends text after text on his phone and lets out the occasional bark of laughter.

Aaron takes a sip from his flute, letting the chilled liquid roll around in his mouth before swallowing it down with a slight frown.

Still bitter. Still not to his taste.

He places the glass down on the small glass table separating their deck chairs on their hotel balcony and turns to Robert, now officially curious as to what’s stolen his husband’s attention away from ordering off the room service menu, which is now lying discarded in his lap. Both of them loathe to leave the honeymoon suite unless they absolutely have to — even though they’d built up quite an appetite with this morning’s round of activities, followed by an ordered in room service breakfast.

He’s about to say something when he sees, in real time, Robert’s wide, amused smile shrink down to a smaller, softer one.

Aaron frowns. “Everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Robert says, clearing his throat but still smiling. “Faith just texted over some photos from the wedding.”

Aaron stops studying his face — jade green eyes, crooked pink lips, and the faintest wisp of blonde stubble — and starts studying the phone screen Robert’s holding out at him. The image on it is the two of them from early on in the reception, when they’d had their first dance as man and husband.

He’s smiling over at Robert in it, his fingers clasping his elbows as he stands and reluctantly sways in place, a concession he hadn’t minded in the moment, happy to go through all the milestones of a traditional wedding reception as they celebrated their now-legally sanctioned union. Because he had meant what he’d said in his not as eloquent as he’d liked it speech, Robert makes _everything_ better. Even this brief bit of awkwardness in front of friends and family.

He remembers smiling up at him that entire dance, Robert just beaming right back with hardly any hesitation, happy to redo even this moment from their first wedding. As he’d gazed at him then, all Aaron had been able to think of was that teary wind-up of an admission from months ago on Vic’s front step: “I’m actually a really good dancer.”

Only that very minute (and every one before and after it), standing there in Robert’s arms, feeling the firmness of his touch on his hips as they’d swayed to what Aaron had eventually recognised as Adele — no doubt his mum and Charity’s doing — and his feet perfectly stepping in time with Robert’s own, all his happy mind could think was, _yeah, he actually is_.

But all he says, despite recognising the wonder in Robert’s smile is, “Don’t you think it’s a little weird you’re texting my gran on our honeymoon?”

“She’s part of the family! Can’t just ignore her can I?” Robert protests like he has every other time Aaron has teased him about that burgeoning relationship, no matter how much he enjoys Robert’s being accepted as one of them, a proper Dingle at last.

Or now, a _Sugden_ -Dingle to be exact. He smiles at the thought of their new double-barrelled last names, both of those bound by law as well.

“What would you prefer me to do, _husband_?” Robert asks lightly, clearly this shy of tipsy, though still sharp enough to know how to get his attention. “Ignore the chance to see pictures of you in a suit?”

“You saw me in a suit two days ago,” Aaron points out, leaning back on the chair as he takes in the profile of Robert’s face. After a second of thought, he offers, “I could always put it on again.”

“No…” Robert actually protests for once, turning and letting his gaze lazily trail over Aaron’s naked chest for once, barely stopping at the faint, silvery scars spread across his stomach, as he guns straight for his swimming trunk-clad groin. “I like the view.”

And there it is, that smile again, the one Aaron knows is just for him. It’s soft and unguarded, long and wide, reaching all the way up to Robert’s eyes, lighting them up from within.

Sometimes Aaron can’t believe he gets to see it as much as he does, Robert flashing it at him every day lately; in the mornings before breakfast, and then over paperwork in the portacabin, even once in front of Liv and his mum at the pub.

He’s free and happy, and just a little drunk on _all_ of it and Aaron would never have it any other way. Wouldn’t want it any other way.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, looking at Robert.

 _Love you too,_ he blinks right back.

And just like that, his cock gives a little twitch, noting the exact time it’s been before they’d shagged last. (Two hours and thirty-six minutes.)

But that’s not exactly what Aaron wants, not right now.

Right now, he just wants more of that smile.

Possessed by those twin urges and naked in his desire, he gets to his feet, gently padding over to Robert’s deck chair and kneeling right beside it.

Their locked gazes mean he sees the question forming in Robert’s eyes, and he explains, “Thought you’d like a closer look.”

He lets Robert look his fill, a second sun warming the inside of his chest, right where his heart is.

Then he reaches forward and lets his fingers skim the front of Robert’s tighter fitting blue swim shorts, feeling him respond to the gesture quite eagerly, a sharp inhale carrying on the breeze, landing straight in his ears.

Aaron smiles, lets his middle finger graze against the front of Robert’s crotch, tracing the outline of the quickly forming bulge until he gets to the waistband, the tips of his finger dancing across the edge; the warmth of Robert’s smooth warm skin conflicting with the rougher feel of the ruched waterproof material. He strokes it back and forth, feeling the rumples of the scrunched up fabric beneath his finger pad, teasing out the intent of his actions.

Robert’s eyes had widened, but now they’re filled with lust. His mouth had fallen open but has since snapped shut, that smile back on his lips, waiting in anticipation of what Aaron’s going to do.

He pauses right in the middle, where Robert’s drawstring tie should be, only that was gone after their first night in the hotel hot tub; Robert too full of champagne and chuckles, Aaron too full of Robert.

He pulls down the waistband, Robert’s dick springing out. Aaron licks his lips in anticipation.

Underneath his hand, Robert shuffles, leaning back and stretching himself out. He smiles down at Aaron as he lazily settles into it, phone forgotten to the side, and hands wrapped around the edge of the armrests.

Aaron wraps his fingers around Robert’s shaft and starts stroking, not at all surprised at how quickly he starts leaking precome after just a few minutes of his touch. They’d kicked off the morning of their wedding with Robert’s erect cock pressed against him at exactly midnight, both of them high on the excitement of marrying each other — and a little turned on by spending the night in the same pub where they’d been staying the last time they’d attempted exactly that.

Robert’s head drops back against the seat back, a hum of pleasure thrumming in his chest, that smile still on his lips. Aaron pauses to play with his head, and feels Robert’s thighs twitch as he spreads them wider.

Aaron pushes back the seat handle to his left and leans forward and takes Robert in his mouth, widening his jaw as his head starts to bob up and down. Robert’s hand slides into his hair, rubbing his scalp as his voice revs like a motor; all moans and groans, each getting steadily louder.

If Aaron cared, he’d be grateful they’re on the highest floor of this resort, and that they haven’t seen their neighbours either day. But right now, he’s got his _husband_ ’s dick in his mouth and he’s intent on sucking it like it’s been days.

He lets his teeth drag on him during an upward movement, Robert’s reaction to clutch at his hair. When he hears the hiss, Aaron looks up at him, but that smile is still there, just somehow more… content.

He smiles into it, turning to focus, but that’s when it hits his eye. Robert’s got his watch on his wrist, the gold of it catching in the light. The leather band has stayed put all through this weekend, Robert’s tan forming around it, not even the waters of the hot tub, the shower, and briefly, the beach, being enough to make him pry it off.

A wave of want shoots right through him, impressive considering what’s already in his mouth. So with another one of Robert’s groans rumbling in his ears, Aaron reaches into his trunks, where he’s already wet and leaking.

His strokes are faster, trying to catch up, Robert thighs already flexing as he gets ready to come. Aaron opens his eyes, focusing in on the watch; the piece of Robert he’d kept with him now back with him after all these months. His gaze slides down to Robert’s wedding band, the twin of the one on his own hand, the one dragging across the underside of his own erection.

He strokes and licks, bobs and sucks, Robert coming apart under his hand and mouth, as Aaron’s own personal climax appears on the horizon.

He looks up at Robert just in time, to see when his orgasm first hits, as he comes into Aaron’s waiting mouth. He swallows each drop, watching in pleasure as that smile still sits on Robert’s lips — as it has been this entire time — only now it’s filled with bliss. His eyes are shut, blonde eyelashes catching in the sunlight, his jaw and neck littered with freckles, each darker against the gold tint of his tan. He’d reach up and kiss him along there if he weren’t already so preoccupied.

Aaron’s pumping harder, Robert’s spent dick still between his lips, when Robert opens his eyes and looks down at him, nothing but love ringing through in his gaze.

 _All that I am, I give to you_ , Aaron remembers him saying, Robert’s vow barely registering at the time, his mind just filled with a neverending refrain of _I’m marrying you I’m marrying you I’m marrying you._

Though now he wishes he could say, _you’ve already given me so much._

It’s then that he comes, spilling all over his hand, a groan rushing out of his throat, the sound muffled by Robert’s cock.

He feels it twitch as he lets it fall out of his mouth, laying wet and red against Robert’s still-on swim trunks. He’s too spent to focus, leaning forward on the side of the chair, his face close to Robert’s thigh as he leans forward and pants. Robert’s right hand remains where it is on his head, lightly keeping them in contact.

Aaron pulls his hands out of his swim shorts and rubs his come on them, fine with sacrificing them for this cause. (He can always pop down to the hotel shop and purchase a few spares, especially since they’d both vowed they’d hit the hot tub again before they left.)

When Aaron’s finally caught his breath, he gets to his feet, his knees feeling a bit wobbly, and just a bit achy from all that kneeling.

When he looks over at Robert he’s reaching over to the glass table, where his phone is vibrating against it. An image of Faith dances on the screen. Another message.

“Are you really going to text her after _that_?” Aaron asks, voice deeper and raspier. Maybe he still needs to catch his breath.

But Robert doesn’t pause, just reaches for Aaron’s glass, holding it up at him. The champagne’s not flat, there are still a few bubbles.

“You need to hydrate,” he says with that same stunning smile. “Get ready for round two.”

Aaron smiles and then laughs, shaking his head as he takes the glass, unable to argue with impossible honeymoon logic.

Hearing him seems to set Robert off, laughter rippling through his chest and vibrating through his shoulders — all loose and sinewy like they’d been on their wedding day, Robert shaking himself all over the makeshift dance floor.

 _I love you_ , Aaron thinks, smiling down at him over the edge of his glass.

 _Love you too,_ Robert blinks, smiling back and drinking from his own.

Aaron takes a sip, the taste less bitter on his tongue, a chaser after the taste of his husband.

He downs the whole glass, finding a new sweetness inside. Maybe he can like champagne after all.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on completing my Big Bang. But I've been dealing with a rush of anxiety and my brain went walkabout and out came... this. 
> 
> I'm proud of this piece for two main reasons. Firstly, this is the fastest thing I've ever written, and it's also the most unedited thing I've ever written. My brief aim, if I do decide to do more Kinktober fics (I'm stretching it out until December tbh) is to just write and not self-edit as much as I usually do. It's an exercise in just letting my work exist. The second is that it's only the sixth instance of smut I've written, and frankly, I've surprised myself in writing this. 
> 
> My main aim with this fic was to just to capture Robert and Aaron's unfiltered happiness as it must have been on their "proper honeymoon." I wanted to show much Aaron loves Robert, but also how free to be himself and to love Aaron Robert is. Hopefully, I've done all that successfully. I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any more thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns down below or over on tumblr, where I'm @rustandruin. Thanks for reading!


	2. i need to tell you something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Pegging~~ | ~~Leather~~ | ~~Lapdances~~ | **Shower/Bath**
> 
> Or, Robert gets ready to propose. [Set before proposal 2018]

He knows they vowed to have no more secrets between them, but this one is just too delicious to let spill prematurely, the knowledge of it tingling in the forefront of his mind and nearly bouncing off the tip of his tongue; the question that’s been burning a hole in his mental pockets for little over a week, growing heavier day by passing day.

_Aaron Dingle, will you marry me?_

Robert practices it a couple of times under his breath, mumbling to himself with different intonations as he paces around their ensuite bathroom, shedding and discarding layer after layer of clothing. His fingers fumbling slightly as he undoes his zip and then pops the button of his jeans, worn-soft denim sliding down his thighs and then his calves to bunch at his ankles before he kicks them off.

“Feel like marrying me again, _Aaron_?” He murmurs, brow furrowed in concentration, fingers pushing at his waistband as he shucks today’s pair of black boxer briefs off as well.

No. Still not right. Still not perfect. Still not good enough for Aaron Dingle.

He flings his underpants in the direction of the wicker laundry hamper. But they hit the side and just remain draped on the rim — not that he cares right now. He’s already filed it away as tomorrow’s problem. Because today’s all about him and Aaron.

He’s done things the right way around this time, even asking Chas and Paddy for their blessing. He hadn’t expected them to be so happy for him, if he’s being honest. He’d half suspected that a concealed objection was what had started Paddy‘s ensuing coughing fit. But that was just him being his usual awkward self, and Robert’s since learned to take the wins when he can.

He glances at the quickly filling water in the tub to the side of the bathroom and he decides that maybe it was a good idea to take a bath after all. He does need calming down a little, the anticipation fizzing through his veins. He’s nervous he’ll give the entire game away before he’s had the chance to actually propose, to get down on one knee and ask properly. After all, Aaron deserves nothing but his best.

Testing the water, he finds it exactly to his liking, the temperature just warm enough to remain so for the entire soak, but not too hot that he’ll come out red and blotchy. (Aaron likes to tease him when that happens, says he looks like one of Doug’s tomatoes. Robert rolls his eyes even though he secretly loves Aaron’s smile — and his crinkly eyes and his raspy laughs.)

Robert carefully steps into the tub and then lowers himself in, the water rising up past his knees, his waist, and then finally his shoulders. Soon the only thing dry is his neck, face, and hair. So he leans back, slides forward, and submerges himself; hands holding firmly to both sides, lungs filled with previously inhaled air.

When he comes up again, his insides are buzzing once more. The thought of proposing has been on his mind for a while now — maybe even since they’d slipped their rings back onto each other in February, when the thought of them getting back together had felt like a fully realised dream. One he’d been initially too scared to wake from. But the desire had only crystallised when he’d woken up in that hospital bed a few days back, looking over at Aaron with his concerned eyes and his relieved mouth and the worried sarcasm in his voice.

 _You’re back_ , Robert had thought at that moment, mind still a little unfocused. _Never leave me alone again._

He knows exactly what it’s like to be sat there in a hospital chair in that state, silently praying for all to go well, that the man you love doesn’t walk into any sort of big bright light, just comes back safe and sound to you.

But Aaron had, just like he himself had, even carbon monoxide poisoning proving no match for the both of them — or their love. As if anything _could_ keep him away from Aaron.

(He’d made that joke later in bed that same night, Aaron huffing a laugh and shaking his head even in the dark. But that might have been more for Robert’s benefit than his own, Aaron having draped an arm over Robert’s chest soon after and holding him close to him for the rest of the night. Robert had let him, enjoying the feel of Aaron’s broad bare chest pressed against his own shirtless back, the warmth an endless comfort.)

And now, he’s actually going to ask him to marry him again, and by this time tomorrow, he’ll have a fiancé.

The soon-to-be legally confirmed Mr. Aaron _Sugden_. And him, once again Robert _Dingle_.

Robert smiles, closing his eyes and leaning his head back over the side of the tub, letting his legs stretch out in front of him as his hands drift down to his thighs, resting on them slightly. He hums out a sigh of blissful contentment.

It’s like he’s told Vic, he’s pictured every last detail, having pretty much fixated on the idea since it had hit him in the evening before, on his walk back to the Mill after seeing Chas and Paddy and stopping by David’s shop for Liv’s crisps and Seb’s nappies and formula.

He’s going to take Aaron back to the beginning, show him the very point where it all began — at least for him anyway. He means it when he says meeting (and kissing and then shagging) Aaron changed everything. Because he’s always forced him to be honest with this part of himself, hasn’t he? Causing the truth of him to slip out at the seams. Like just how badly he’d wanted him from the start; first his body, then his mind, and then his heart.

A different kind of excitement begins to gather low in his belly, at the thought of Aaron and his four-year-younger lips. The way he’d looked at him — eyes hooded and dark — and shaken his head, almost _disappointed_ that Robert hadn’t kissed him. Like every part of him had wanted it as well. Only to be disgruntled when he'd been denied. 

 _That’s_ what had pushed Robert, when it comes down to it, seeing the back of Aaron’s head as he’d turned and walked away, causing him to spring forward as urgently as he had. He’s never been able to let himself disappoint Aaron.

Deep under the water, there’s a stirring of something, his dick slowly coming to life. He’d felt it then, and he feels it now: pure unadulterated _want_ for one Aaron Livesy-turned-Dingle.

Not one to deny himself, Robert lets himself lean into it, languidly stroking his hardening shaft under the warm water, steadily firming his grip, the water both dulling and somehow amplifying all his senses with the warmth and the pressure.

He’d pressed his lips to Aaron’s like he was gulping down air. Looking back on it now, there had been a part that had definitely needed it. The one that can now freely joke about being proudly bisexual. The one that’s sat in a tub and going over his lay-by proposal, going over every spare inch of it.

He speeds up his movements, trying to create more friction as he pumps his cock harder and faster. With his eyes shut and the feeling of the warm water combined with his moving hand, he can _almost_ pretend it’s Aaron’s.

Robert wishes he were here, like he does with most things. Because even Aaron's simply being downstairs, one floor away, ironing a shirt, it'ss enough to make him miss him. But right now it would defeat the purpose. Because Robert’s fairly certain he’d blurt out his proposal in the throes of passion, Aaron’s skilled thrusts always hitting the spot and causing him to let loose all sorts of nonsense in his gasped, on-the-verge-of-climaxing litanies.

_Marry me. Marry me. Marry me._

So, no. He’s just going to have to make do with himself. Besides, they can celebrate properly tonight.

Robert brings his other hand down to cup his balls, playing with them and giving them a nice hard squeeze like Aarons sometimes does. It sends a shot of added pleasure straight through him, a moan releases from his lips. He tries to keep it down lest Aaron be up in their bedroom. (Though if he’s being honest, part of him hopes he’ll hear and come in to join him.)

He thinks of the lay-by, of the look on Aaron’s face, when he’ll pull over on the side of the road again around sunset. He’ll probably be confused, or Robert’s more certain, a bit grumpy, but that’s his default setting most days. Then Robert’s going to get out and he’s going to explain how and why he’d felt like stopping here; that he’d never forgotten this particular spot, how he’d even picked it out that fateful day, quite certain no one else would choose this much longer way into town, how he’d sat there waiting for Aaron, watching the seconds on his car clock countdown.

Robert bites his bottom lip, his breaths growing heavier as he lets himself sink into the fantasy, his hands moving faster and rubbing harder. He twists his wrist as he nears the head of his cock, that little movement sending shivers of pleasure through him.

He can just picture the disbelief on Aaron’s face, complemented by that black shirt, the one he knows makes him feel at his sexiest. (Robert having exchanged the misbegotten birthday present for one in a size smaller, knowing it would show off Aaron’s muscular assets at their fullest. Like most things having to do with Aaron’s appearance, he’d been right about that as well. But that’s only because he’s devoted a lot of time to thinking about it.)

For some added assistance, he leaves his balls and pumps some of their shared shower gel into his hand, the smell of peppermint wafting up to his nose, smelling like both him _and_ Aaron.

Robert lathers up his cock, his hand now moving even faster, the soap that hasn’t completely washed away, making his grip slicker with a tiny hint of friction. He spreads out his legs, both feet sticking out of the tub and resting on the edge, his neck leaned back as well.

He pictures Aaron’s eyes as he tells him how much he means to him and just how much he loves him, Aaron having shown him he can be a better man — a better brother, a better dad, a better husband — and how now he wants to be that for him. If he’ll have him as his husband again.

His climax is in sight, the pressure coiling within him, a spring wound tighter and tighter at the base of his balls. His hand's pace is steady, his thighs and butt unconsciously clenching as his body nears the edge.

He thinks of Aaron’s _yes_ , of the look of love in his blue, blue eyes, and Robert thinks of how they’ll kiss — and how this time he’ll do it just as he should have that first time. (Both hands on his cheek, with all the reverence in the world.) Because Aaron Dingle deserves his best.

Aaron Dingle deserves _perfect_.

And that’s when it hits him, as he rushes towards an orgasm, every fibre of his being clenching as he mind remains locked and loaded on Aaron; his smile, his eyes, his snark.

 _Will you marry me?_  

The elegance in its simplicity strikes a chord running deep, as he starts to spill in his hand.

Robert just sits there for a minute, content with himself, still stroking his dick loosely to wring out every last drop, distractedly thinking of kissing Aaron at sunset, his face awash in reds and yellows and oranges. 

When he's finally done, his breath and pulse back to normal, the water around him has chilled significantly. Getting out of the tub, Robert lets the water drain away, as well as all evidence of his additional pre-proposal preparations. He makes a note to give the tub a clean later. (He's given significant thought to their  _post_ -proposal celebrations as well.) 

Robert steps in the shower for a quick rinse, his blood starting to sing again, his dick twitching in excitement and anticipation. He’s got to get dressed soon, he doesn’t have much time. He’s got a lay-by proposal to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main aim with Kinktober stuff is to just write with as minimal reading over and editing as I can manage, something that is quite outside my comfort zone. As a result, this latest entry is super rough, with only a second pass' worth of editing and tweaking. I'm not sure if it works, and parts of it feel bloated, because I didn't let myself edit as I normally would. I'm not as happy with it as I would like to be. But I know it can't live on my drive any longer. (Also, yes. I am still working on my Big Bang. It's just this needed to exist too.)
> 
> As per, let me know if you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns. (You can do that down below, or come find me over on Tumblr as @rustandruin). I feel like I took a few wild leaps with this one and frankly, I'm not confident about any of them.


End file.
